User talk:MaddHatts
Welcome Hi, welcome to The English Satellaview Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 05:57, 13 December 2009 :Thanks for the welcome note. In the words of Rick Blaine, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." -MaddHatts 16:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) BS Ihatovo Monogatari question test. Do I have to register for this? 16:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, *cogh*, after the test was successful, I write something more senseful. ;) I'm looking for all kind of information about the four parts of BS Ihatovo Monogatari. I found this site and saw the screenshot, and it seems like this is the only picture of any BS-IM on the internet - at least I did not find anything else. Where do you have it from? Do you know somewhere I can find out more about it? Thanks alot! 16:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :There's not much info on it. It's the Satellaview version of the 1993 SNES game, Ihatovo Monogatari - a game based on the stories of the children's author, Kenji Miyazawa (you may know him from Night on the Galactic Railroad if you're into good anime). I have a few more screenshots of BS-IM that I planned to upload later, but I've not been editing much here recently. I do plan a large-scale improvement of this place within the next month, though. I'm also really interested in this game since it sounds great. I've never played Ihatovo Monogatari either because as far as I know it's never been translated into English. But anyway just to reward your good taste in Satellaview games, I'll make a special point of uploading the other BS-IM screenshots just for you tonight or tomorrow. :) -MaddHatts (talk) 17:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, it's me again, though from a different IP (now at home). Thanks alot for the screenshots. At the moment, I am disassembling the original Ihatovo Monogatari. I write a blog about progress and findings in a sort of "blog" at snesfreaks.com --- in German, though. But, as we have a English board part there and there a are whole lot of nice people who love the SNES/BS there, feel free to stop by! :) I'm so curious about the screenshots. ^.^ Thanks alot! :Sure no problem. I'll definitely check out your blog at snesfreaks. And thanks for taking on this challenge! The translation from German to English goes a lot more smoothly than from Japanese to English. :) -MaddHatts (talk) 01:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely. And, as soon as the Latin alphabet is implemented, it's an easy job. ;) Probably we'll make an English translation, too. Anything else wouldn't make sense. The only thing is that we/I have to find someone who is skilled enough in English to translate it properly - as Ihatov Story relies heavily on text and thus, on sophisticated formulations. The "how" is at least as important as the "what". At least that's what I'm told. ;) I don't speak Japanese. Thanks again for the pictures. I talked to Kiddo via Youtube last night (I guess you know Kiddo; as the SNES scene is small enough that most persons seem to have to be in contact at one time or another) and he wrote that, at the end of one of the BS Tantei Club videos on Youtube, there is an ad for BS Ihatovo Monogatari. I didn't find it (yet), but it thrills me that there are possibly a few new screens and propably sound snippets on the internet. ^.^ 08:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I look forward to a translation! I read somewhere that the reason there was no translation was because they thought Western audiences wouldn't understand the symbolism and the allusions (probably true to some extent), but even though I only know a few of Miyazawa's stories and the game intrigues me. ::I do know Kiddo. In fact he's the guy who created this site (The English Satellaview Wiki). But I know him from the BS Zelda boards too. IF you find the youtube video with the ad please give me a link to it. -MaddHatts (talk) 16:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the first screenshot: The place is the same, but the guy has something else to tell (here a screenshot I took from the original Ihatovo Monogatari for comparism): http://www.imagebanana.com/view/9uss16vy/IhatovoMonogatariJh1C_00020.png 06:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Very interesting. From what I can see the original text from Ihatovo Monogatari is this: ::*「賢治さんに会うなら、 街の北西にある、らすちじん協会に いくといいよ。 ::But the text from BS Ihatovo Monogatari is this: ::*「そろそろかぜが つめたくなってきたわ。 ::The first one is about meeting Kenji-san in the Northwest of the city and the second one seems to be talking about the wind getting cold. That may be why the trees look snowy in BS IM. -MaddHatts (talk) 16:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) O_O Wow. This is really impressive... I, myself, tried this morning to get a kind of translation through Google translate of this screenshot: http://forum.snesfreaks.com/viewtopic.php?p=209268#p209268 Of course it didn't work, but as I tried to transcribe the text of the BS screenshots later, I recognized that the third screen contained the same signs that are translated with "Grandmaster Cairo", who is, AFAIK, a creation of Kenji Miyazawa himself. The second BS-screen contains the standard "Got Item" message from the original game. 21:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Recent News: Kiddo found the BS Ad: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyv9y54sSa4 I found some Japanese blog entries from 1997 about BSIM: http://forum.snesfreaks.com/viewtopic.php?p=209860#p209860 Probably at least you can read what's written there. ;) 08:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like good progress is being made on the disassembly! And yeah I've found good information at Kameb's website before. The lines you posted at snesfreaks.com are from Kameb's Kabe Shinbun section which is a reposting of the lines that the newspaper building had said in BS-X. It's very valuable information since these lines were broadcast and not saved on 8M memory packs as far as I know so there is very little record of what was said. Currently Kameb's site is the only record of this info online. I didn't realize he had any info on BS IM, but it was a good idea to check. I also realize I didn't include any sources at the article here, so I've added them now. -MaddHatts (talk) 14:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Disassemble drives me crazy. I, somehow, mastered the storage of the sound samples (which increased the "disassembled" counter far beyond the 10%-mark) and I was able to play a bit around with the music, resulting in a "music hack" which lead to a all-string-version of the opening theme (which can also be found in the thread). Another thing is: I invested about ten bucks and bought a Kenji Miyazawa book (from 1980). This is helpful and makes me a bit more curious about the content of both the Original and the BS Ihatov Story. For example: I found out that the bar of Grandmaster Cairo which interior can be seen on one of the BS screenshots is already implemented in the original game, but (at least in the beginning of the game) it is impossible to enter it. In Miyazawa's tale of the same name, Cairo Dancho is a fat frog who seduces other frogs with "original imported whiskey" into his bar and into debt towards him. Afterwards, he forces them to work for him. The other frogs are rescued by a king's decree and Cairo learned his lesson not to abuse other people and plans to become a tailor. By the way, it is mentioned in a footnote, that the name "Cairo" or, better, "Kairo" is just the way "kaeru" is pronounced in the region Miyazawa came from, while "kaeru" simply means "frog". Thanks for your additional information about the sites I dug out. Can you somehow provide a translation for these texts? With translate.google.com I can get a vague glimpse what is/was meant, but that's nothing I would call a real "translation"... :For translation I use 3 different auto-translators and then I interpolate the results. If the result is still poor then I use Japanese-English dictionaries to help. It's not a perfect result though, and I'd guess I understand about 70-80% of what is written. My translations are good enough for me, but not something I'd want to publish. I usually just stick to transcribing Japanese characters from print because that's something I can do with more like 95-99% accuracy. And I tend to leave published translation to people who are better at it than I. I know Kiddo knows some people who do J->E translations but I personally have very few contacts for this. :GlitterBerri is one translator who has done work related to the Satellaview, but she is often busy with projects that take up a lot of her time. More recently, a guy Kiddo knows named bluesun has helped a lot with Satellaview-related translations. He also seems to be pretty busy though and I think only Kiddo can reliably contact him. I think those would be the best options if they are available. Kiddo would be better to ask about translation than I. :Interesting info about Cairo Dancho, by the way. I am only familiar with two of Miyazawa's works (Gauche the Cellist and Night on the Galactic Railroad) both because of very good anime adaptations I saw. So it's good to get info on his other works. I'll check out the strings-only music hack this afternoon. Very exciting! -MaddHatts (talk) 15:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the information. The whole translator-thing is my biggest problem at the moment. :-( Anyways, I posted another connection between Miyazawa's tales and the game, this time in English: http://forum.snesfreaks.com/viewtopic.php?f=156&t=11467&start=120 Someday soon I will play through the whole game (there's an walkthrough in English; even though it tells nothing of the story, at least I can go through the game and look up what other tales are embedded), then I can tell a bit more about the differences between the original game and the BS version (comparing with the short plot summaries from this Japanese site). At last, I want to mention that I asked someone in Japan to purchase an IM-OST by auction for me. As soon as I get it (what will surely take a month), I will find one way or another to spread some more information about that. :-) 17:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Seems like my last edit was lost or something... nooo. :-( In the thread at snesfreaks, there's another tale and it's connection to the game (in English). I try to get the Ihatovo Monogatari-OST-CD; I try to import it. 21:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting. And thanks for the English translation, by the way. It looks like you were able to get in touch with Kiddo then, so that's good news and when I get some free time I'll probably try to add the stuff from Kameb's site to the BS Ihatovo article here. I'm planning a new bunch of work here in the near future. I'll have to start keeping an eye on snesfreaks since there seems to be some Satellaview work going on there as well. -MaddHatts (talk) 19:28, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Kiddo had to suffer heavy spamming from me since I found his Youtube channel! :D You're welcome at snesfreaks. Irregular guests, there, are besides Kiddo LuigiBlood (BS homebrewer), Evan_G (of snescentral.com-Fame) and some of us German guys (like ChronoMoogle, co-ordinator of some BS-Memory-Pack purchases and dumps (like recently, Cock-a-doodle); ikari_01 (SD2SNES), d4s (N-Warp Daisakusen, Super Road Blaster 'n stuff) and some others). :) You've mentioned once that you plan an overhaul of this. I'm curious about it! :) 22:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's such a small world in Satellaview terms that I've heard of several of these people already (LuigiBlood, ChronoMoogle, Ikari, and D4s) but I didn't realize they all were members of snesfreaks. I'm still on vacation now but I may join the board after my break ends. -MaddHatts (talk) 14:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that would be great! :) Posted a few BSIM-related news in the snesfreaks-thread (in English), guess I have to write more often in English (everything that does not regard the disassemble of the Original game). 22:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey MaddHatts, it's me again, lytron. I bought a few Satella-Tsushins and scanned the first few pages, here you can find them: www pantalytron com 12:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC)